


Little Game

by cap_n_port



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Crying, Other, Trans Character, but thats obvious for any fic with peepers in it, its probably not going to be clear its peepers until later though, the trans part doesnt play a huge part but it exists, will update tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Hush girl, oh hush girl, just bat your eyes.Play our little game, play our little game.





	

Peepers sat in the town center, at the edge of the fountain. All he had was the things in his backpack, and his phone. He had planned to run away from home, but soon realized there was nowhere he could go. His planet was fairly small, all the land composed of a few islands. She would surely find him if he stayed on-planet. There was no way for him to get off planet, though. He didn't have a spaceship. Standing up, he hoisted his backpack higher up onto his back. 

 _Crash!_  Peepers jumped, and turned to face the source of the sound. A large van had somehow crash-landed right into the town square. 

"What the flarp?" He whispered to himself. One of the doors to the van opened. Someone exited. This person was much taller than the average watchdog. Peepers squinted up to look at their face. 


End file.
